False Promises
by Obsessed-Mythology- Girl
Summary: Annabeth lives with an abusive boyfriend with her child. She has had allot of people promise her things but never kept them Later on she meets that one special dark haired boy again who broke the biggest promise to her in the world. Please read, summary inside, swearing, and has violence.


**Hi, this is a new story I've just written,**

**Please read and review =]**

**Summary: After living a terrible past, Annabeth lives with an abusive boyfriend and her child, Later on she meets someone she never thought she would see again.**

* * *

"Luke! Please I—'m sorry" she cried in a desperate plea. She begged him to stop hitting her as another one of his hands came down on her body hurting her again. But instead of hitting her arms, legs and stomach as usually does, this time he went for her face, slapping her again and again she wept as he continued to slap her severely around her face. The shock of the slaps sent her flying across the room, she cried out in more pain, instinctively she wrapped herself in a tight ball, as silent tears wetted her cheeks. She could feel a bruise already forming on her cheeks, another bruise to add to all the marks and cuts she had received from Luke over the time she had knew him.

Her face was no longer a pretty picture as it once was, her full pink lips were chapped and stained with dried blood, and fresh blood was still spilling from the corner of her delicate mouth. She could barely open her eyes to see where she was, the bruises that were forming under each of her eyes where big and purple preventing her to see her surroundings. All she knew was that she was in her living room; she could feel the soft carpet under her face and the sofa pressing against her back as she lay on the floor. Her beautiful grey eyes which had once been mesmerizing and starling was now dull and bloodshot from sleepless night, skin once tan was now deathly pale she looked like hell itself. As she lay on the ground she sobbed to herself, she wished for a better life but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Instinctively she raised her hand to her nose, and she thanked the God's it was not broken; she had paid too many visit to the hospital for because of broken noses. It seemed like every weekend she was there it got so bad that the nurses didn't even blink twice when they saw her walk in.

But there was no one she could turn to for help, she was all alone in this world. Everybody who said they would be there for her, eventually left her, she stopped believing in false promises that people made, and started to depend on herself. She remembered a time when life was perfect; there was no abusive boyfriend, no one shouting her at everything she did. It was when she was 5 years old living with her mother and father who loved her more than anything in the world. Then an accident happened, shattering her perfect world in to tiny little piece the accident killed her mum right in front of her childish eyes, an event that she would never forget. At night she can sometimes still hear the sirens that raced towards her mum who laid helplessly on the ground, she hears the doctors trying to bring back her mum heart beat, and finally she hears the funeral march and see's her and her dad standing by her mum's coffin. Her dad had promised her that they would stay together and be the same, he promised that. But like everyone else in her life who promised her things, he couldn't keep his promise he meet another women and fall in love and that's when another sort of abused started.

She was only 5 and half when she was told she was going to have a new mummy's she was delighted, she was going to have someone who loved her and again someone who would play dollies with her but she was wrong. The stepmother hated her and at any chance she got, she told her how much she hated her when her father was not around.

"I hate you, you blonde whore" she would say venom in each of her words.

"Why can't you just die like your mother did?"

"You dumb shit, why can't you just leave"

Her dad was oblivious to the verbal abusive she was receiving from her step mother, he didn't why his daughter could not get along with his wife, he thought she was just being dramatic and wanting to break him and his wife up. But things got even worse when her Stepmother became pregnant with the twins; she would have these violent mood swings that made her angry at everything and everyone, knowing she couldn't take them out on her husband she decided to take her anger out on the poor little girl. Eventually when the twins were born she was pushed even more to the side, her daddy didn't have time for her, he was too attached to his two little boys and couldn't see what the step mother was trying to do. Finally after being told she was unwanted too many times to count she left home.

At the tender age of 7 ran away from home, she had watched so many Prisons break episode that she knew how to run away, she packed a bag of food, took some money from her step mother purse (with no regret or guilt in her heart), and a baseball cap her mother gave to her when they went to watch the New York Yankee's play. She waited until the night, when everyone was asleep silently she crept out of bed and ran, she doesn't remember how far she ran but she knows that she ran for her life. She was only on the run for about 2hours when a police car that was doing patrol stopped her, they asked her where she was from and was she lost, she shook her head, they asked did she have a home, she shook her head again refusing to speak. After more questioning and head shaking they took her away and eventually she was put in an orphanage. At the orphanage she refused to speak to anyone only answering with a nod and a shake. They called her the mute, for five years of her life she didn't speak until a certain black haired boy entered her life.

He was new and didn't understand why she would not speak to anyone,

"Is that you can't speak or refuse to speak" he asked curiously one day, whilst they were sitting on the bench waiting for dinner

She shook her head

"So you can speak"

She nodded

"But you refuse to speak"

She nodded

"Did you used to speak before?"

She nodded again

"Ok I know I'm going to be the first person to make you talk again" he challenged

And so from that day onwards for 6 month he kept talking to her trying to get her to speak, even when she pretended to be asleep, every morning he would visit her and tell her about the dreams he dreamt, he would talk about his life and why he was here. He told her he was here because his mum went missing and his dad died, he said how he was going to be an Actor and conquer the world. He would never stop talking to her even when other gave up after a week. He persisted.

"Would you just shut up" she screamed one day she was so angry and annoyed by his constant chit chat that she just exploded with speech and insults.

"So you do talk" he smirked watching her as her face fall in horror with realisation that she had spoke after five years of silence

After that day she spoke more often until she couldn't stop speaking, she found a best friend in the Black haired and green eyed boy and loved him dearly, they grew up together, celebrated each other birthday, they were inseparable and when they were he turned 16 they became a couple, to everyone delight at the orphanage. He promised her he would never leave her and that they would grow old together, he gave her a small ring that had "together forever" engraved on the inside, she believed him about being together forever, she loved and trusted. But on the day of her 18h birthday she was rushing to his room to tell him some good news, but when she got to his room he was gone and all that was left was his old clothes; his pictures and personal belonging were all gone. They said he had left the orphanage out of the blue and never returned.

* * *

_**Back to reality...**_

* * *

"Luke please he didn't mean it" she begged, as she saw Luke coming at her again

"That what you say all the time always defending the little fucker" he shouted, moving closer near her this time

In the corner of the room stood a little boy around the age of 3, he watched his daddy shout out his mummy. He gripped his teddy bear in fear as he watched his dad approached his mum, the little boy's dark raven hair was failing across his bright green eyes.

He was still sleepy and was yawning as he said softly "Mummy is daddy hurting you again?"

* * *

**Hope you liked reading it**

**Pleas review need your advice**

**and did any like get who the little boy was?**

**anyway r&r **

**from Obsessed - Mythology - Girl**


End file.
